The Melody
by bokayjunkieKuippo
Summary: A short Ryan/Kelsi oneshot/drabble.


**Title****: The Melody**

**Summary****: Just a short Ryan/Kelsi oneshot.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever. **

Idling his way down the hallway, Ryan imagined all the different ways to strangle Troy for taking his place at the talent show. In fact, strangling both his sister and Troy. He did not like the fact that not only was he gonna have to be second to Sharpay, but now Troy too? He knew that Troy didn't have anything to do with his sister's scheming. That he was just roped into this because he was too nice to say no. He would have felt sympathetic towards the basketball superstar for all the plans his sister's going through just to have him, and leave Gabriella and the rest of the Wildcats in the dust. But he was bitter god damn it. He had a right to loath him…more than he already does.

As he walked the hallways in the beloved country club, he suddenly heard the soft melody playing from a piano. It wasn't very much clear to him, due to the fact that the sound was a bit muffled. The curiosity got the best of him though, and he decided to track where the soft playing came from. He then realized it came from the music room.

_Duh_. He thought. _Where else would the piano be? In the pool_. He snickered at the thought.

Walking his way towards the music room, the soft melody became clearer to him now. It sounded familiar somehow. He walked over towards the door, opening it slightly, and carefully as not to startle the person inside. Taking a sneak peak, he saw that it was Kelsi playing on the piano. And it was then that he realized that the music was playing was to the melody of Music in Me.

He had heard the song once before, when Troy, Gabriella and the rest of the gang sang it. And as always, it was amazing. Not just the gang and their singing, but the composition too. He knew that Kelsi had real great talent when she composed the winter musical. It blew him away how much of a great composer she is. As disappointed he was that he didn't get a lead role in the musical, he was glad that Sharpay hadn't ruined it for her, and Twinkle Towne became even more of a beautiful production with Troy and Gabriella taking the lead.

Ryan listened intently as Kelsi continued to play on the piano, singing softly. Even though she was barely audible, her sweet, angelic voice rang through his ears loud and clear, making him sigh in content. Without even realizing, a dreamy smile was suddenly placed on his face as he continued to listen to her, he leaned his back against the door, and once he did, the door suddenly swung open, making him stumble in the room backwards. Fortunately, he didn't fall.

Kelsi stopped playing, surprised at the sudden interruption. When she saw Ryan enter the room, her eyes suddenly went wide. Though she was more concerned at his stumbling. "Ryan are you ok!" she said, about to stand up to help him, but upon seeing him compose himself, she remained seated.

"Yeah." he said, embarrassed. "Sorry for barging in. I was just…walking and then I…I heard you and I…well you know the rest."

"Yeah." she said silently, fixing the papers on the stand.

"It sounds good." he said suddenly. "You sounded good."

She cast a wary glance at him. "Um…thanks?"

"So…" he started, walking closer to the piano. "Is that the song that Troy and Gabriella will sing."

Then her eyes narrowed. "Wouldn't you like to know." she muttered. "Besides, not like we'll be able to use this anyways. It seems like Troy's more interested in singing with you guys than us."

Ryan scoffed. "Not me that's for sure." he muttered. "I swear this is all my sister's doing."

"Isn't it always?" she chuckled. "So…what are you doing here again?"

"Nothing." he shrugged. "I was just thinking about our number for the talent show."

"Oh yeah? What will it be this time? Something flashy, with a lot of glitter, while the spotlight's on Sharpay?"

"Sounds just about right." he mumbled, rolling his eyes. "But, a production is still a production. And I want to make sure it goes perfectly. Sharpay spotlight and all."

Kelsi couldn't help but let out a small smile at him, shaking her head slightly. "Well…maybe we can revamp it a little. Give it a bit more of an edge. Maybe put your DJ-ing skills to use."

Ryan let out a grin. "Yeah…that sounds good. No wonder Troy always calls you the Playmaker."

She chuckled. "That nickname will never go away will it?"

"Unless you compose a bad song, which I doubt will ever happen, then get use to being called Playmaker all your life."

Kelsi laughed softly, making Ryan's heart beat faster. Watching her laugh, her eyes shining, her face just lighting up, made him feel relaxed for some reason. There was just something about her smile, her laugh, just her in general that makes him feel better just by looking at her.

Kelsi glanced up at him and saw that he had been looking at her. Her laughter had subsided, upon seeing his intense gaze. She blushed and looked down, making him realize that he had been looking at her for quite a while. And awkward silence now filled between them. Both just wanting to let this moment pass.

A second later, they heard a loud bang from the door and the loud pitter patter of heels clicking against the wooden floor. Ryan turned and saw his sister strutting her way towards them. "Hey." he greeted, for once happy for his sisters interruption. "Kelsi has some great ideas for the talent show…."


End file.
